


Metanoia

by gyuwonders



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Romance, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Development, Coffee Shops, Confused Jeon Wonwoo, Cute Kim Mingyu, Dom Kim Mingyu, Domestic Fluff, Epiphanies, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu-centric, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Realization, Romantic Fluff, Soft Jeon Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuwonders/pseuds/gyuwonders
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo thinks of himself as a lonely human being. Continuously being unfortunate in relationships, he wishes change in his life. Though, after his failed relationships, he accepted the painful fact that he will be forever alone. However, after meeting Kim Mingyu, everything seems to change.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 5





	1. evocative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evocative  
> — Bringing strong images, memories, or feelings to mind.
> 
> Wonwoo sits back and remembers the past.

Walking through the dirty noisy streets of Gangnam, the shining stars became jobless to the shining neon lights dominating the night sky, roads are full of honking cars, people are noisily walking towards each other, laughing and smiling their hearts out.

Wonwoo sighs as he enters the one peaceful thing in this part of Gangnam, and that is the cafe. The scent of coffee in the air, which tingles on his nose— chocolate painted walls and egg-white floor. A perfect combination of colors to relax a person. He makes his way to the counter, ordering a hot americano to wake himself from the tiredness of life. 

Beside the window, he sat, sipping on his hot americano while watching the people outside. He gazed at a couple, smiling and laughing their hearts out to the extent of being unaware of their surroundings. Wonwoo viewed them from inside like he was watching a movie— he found it stunning to see two people, madly in love, proudly shouting out to the world about it. Their hands interlaced with each other as they sat on the bench under the tall birch tree. Wonwoo bitterly smiled as he saw how happy the couple was. He wanted that too, he wanted to be at that moment, he wanted someone to be with him doing that. He wanted someone to love and love him in return— he wanted to have a scene like in the movies where they do extraordinary things. Not all wishes come true right?

He turned his head away, not wanting to see the new shocking scene. The couple was having a make-out scene in front of him. His cheeks turned pink from embarrassment from almost seeing the couple eat each other. 

Wonwoo takes a sip on his drink. He settled his back on the couch as he started reminiscing the past—the days where he _thought_ he loved. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epoch  
> — a period of time in history or a person's life, typically one marked by notable events or particular characteristics.
> 
> Wonwoo meets someone he can't forget.

The grass was surrounding his nearly broken sole, his shoe almost coming off. Wonwoo walked towards the school gymnasium. The gym wasn't really his hangout place before, but now it is. After the library became a new make-out place for couples, and the garden became the new PDA area, Wonwoo chose to stay at the gym whenever he had the chance. Besides, no one goes to the gym unless there are game practices or something.

Cutting classes weren't even a thing for him, too. Wonwoo was always the boy who would listen no matter what boring lesson they're teaching. Yet, today was different. Laziness filled over his hard-working body and wanted some alone time to relax. He himself didn't know why the sudden laziness filled his body. It was weird (well, for him it is), because he never skipped class nor even sleep at class, he's the type who's always listening to lessons and taking notes.

Pulling the dirty-rusted doorknob, Wonwoo opens the door. Dust fell on his hair as he passed through the old-dusty door. He sat down on the back of the bleachers.

He looked around, eyes wandering of the empty gymnasium. It was quiet. Only the smooth breeze of air can be heard and felt from inside. No one dared to come to the gym for some kind of issue about a ghost residing there. Only the fraternity gang goes there, bringing a stick and some garlic to scare the ghost away, but in the end, they're the ones who just scared themselves. Wonwoo disbelieves the theory since none of the students have evidence. 

His slender fingers made way to his ragged old bag that he used since elementary school. He opened the zipper, searching for a specific book to read for entertainment.

Right after Wonwoo held the book on his hands and was about to read it, a loud creek through the door was heard. Light from outside and a silhouette was seen through Wonwoo's eyes. A man entered the gym. His eyes were straight and small. The uniform he wore was crumpled and turned to dirty white. His shoes looked new but some part of it was covered with mud.

Wonwoo ignored the boy, thinking it's one of the people who want to figure out about the school ghost theory. He pushed his spectacles up and focused his eyes on the book.

The boy looked around. His small eyes went around the whole gym, he saw a figure sitting down while holding a book. Since he had blurry eyes, he didn't really see the face of the figure. He jumps through the first and second bench to get closer to the unknown figure and to know if the ghost theory is real.

His squinting eyes were staring at the person he sat beside with. He really thought that it was a ghost, but he was wrong. It was only the loner kid, Jeon Wonwoo. As usual, Wonwoo was reading a book.

"Hello, my name is Soonyoung."

Wonwoo woke up from the sudden reality talking to him to get out of the world of his book. He shifted his gaze to the boy beside him. The bright chubby face of a familiar stranger filled his sight. 

"Jeon Wonwoo," he awkwardly answered. 

"I know," Soonyoung chuckled, "You're my classmate." Wonwoo made a small o-shape in his mouth, faking to not know his own classmate. He was great at this, ignoring people and pretending not to know them. 

"Is that The Poet?" Soonyoung asked as he noticed the book he was holding. It was a Korean literature book about a singing poet who had to bear the sins of his father. But of course, Soonyoung doesn't know about that book (he just read the cover in front). 

"Yeah." Wonwoo shortly answered. 

"I don't know that story. Change topic?" Soonyoung said while chuckling. His eyes were smaller than his eyebrows and his cheeks took over his whole face.

"Ok," Wonwoo replied, not knowing what to answer. He was never the person who was active in a conversation, especially with a stranger. Though Soonyoung is his opposite, he easily can think of replies and comfortably talk to Wonwoo. 

"So I'm guessing you're the guy who people think is the ghost?" The ghost issue is very famous in their school since a famous guy in school told the story. Seokmin has claimed that he saw a ghost there (which was probably just another joke), and people believed it after the smart senior Joshua (Seokmin's rumored boyfriend) said it was true. 

"Probably."

"Is that a joke?" His face lightened up more. "I never knew that you were the type who jokes. I thought you were just a serious nerd who leaves school early." He smiles at Wonwoo, trying to indirectly tell the boy that it is okay be comfortable with him.

Wonwoo could read him, he knows, but he chooses to ignore. He was scared of saying something bad— scared of hurting other people with his words. So he chooses to do thing he always does, pretend not to know.

"You're not completely wrong though." He answered shortly, trying to end the conversation with this stranger.

It happened, the conversation ended. Both of them were silent. Wonwoo was reading uncomfortably because he knew the guy was looking at him. He knew that the guy was thinking of another way of starting a conversation with him. The place was silent again like when he entered. Only the wind and creeks of the benches could be heard. 10 peaceful minutes past until Soonyoung spoke, "How about spending your time with me for today?"

"I can't," he paused to think of some kind of excuse to diss the other politely. Today is his lazy day, he wants to be lazy. He wants to relax and read a book without getting bothered. But Wonwoo is a well-mannered man (well, most of the time), he would never be rude just because he wants too. 

"I'll treat you somewhere nice. I promise!" Soonyoung had a smile on his face, his eyes were desperately asking Wonwoo to agree to him. He was _obviously_ bored just staying there and watching Wonwoo read. 

"Hmm?" Wonwoo was thinking about it. Some part of him wanted to remain inside the gym and read, not caring about what Soonyoung thinks. But the bigger portion of him wanted to leave with Soonyoung and have some kind of _little_ adventure with him. Wonwoo lacks interest in people but somehow he _wanted_ to be close with this guy.

"So? Have you thought about it?" Soonyoung looked disappointed as he stared at Wonwoo. His body language says it all. His back was slouching on the benches, his hands were interlaced with each other, his eyes were staring directly at the boy beside him. Wonwoo internally panicked to see him like this. He felt guilty about it.

"Fine," Wonwoo muttered softly, more like a whisper, not hearable to human ears. Soonyoung caught a glimpse of his lips moving so he knew Wonwoo said something.

"What?" 

"Let's go..." He muttered again, but louder, more hearable to the ears. Soonyoung's face lit up after hearing what he said. The glory was his to take home.

"This will be fun." Soonyoung said before he dragged Wonwoo out of the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I don't know when I will finish my next updats but I will try my best! I am very sorry if you see some grammar errors, I'm not really an expert. BTW, the word title in every chapter is basically the summary. I really hope you like it! Send kudos and comments if you will! Thank you so much!


End file.
